It is known that nutmilks such as almond milk, is replete with vitamins like calcium, iron, magnesium, phosphorus, potassium, sodium, and zinc. The other nutrients available therein include vitamins such as vitamin C, B-6, thiamine, riboflavin, niacin, folate and vitamin E. All these nutrients have beneficial effects, essential for healthy bodies. One cup of almond milk contains only 60 calories, and has no cholesterol or saturated fat. It's low in sodium and high in healthy fats (such as omega fatty acids, typically found in fish), which helps to prevent high blood pressure and heart disease. One glass has 30 percent of the recommended daily amount, as well as 25 percent of the recommended amount of vitamin D, reducing the risk for arthritis and osteoporosis as well as improving the body's immune function.
Almond milk contains 50 percent of the recommended daily amount of vitamin E, which contains antioxidant properties essential to your skin's health, such as protecting it against sun damage. It is low in carbs, has no lactose and has a low glycemic index. It has almost one gram of fiber per serving, which is important for healthy digestion. Most importantly—it does not require refrigeration.
The downfalls are that it is not readily available everywhere and where it is available, it often is not fresh because of the low demand. Since it is processed in smaller batches it can be expensive. Commercial extraction devices are expensive, large and require a power source. Since almond milk is derived from a nut, it can, in its unprocessed, ground form, be transported anywhere and freshly extracted if one had a portable extraction device.
Henceforth, a portable, unpowered, inexpensive, personal nutmilk extraction device that maximizes the amount of milk that can be extracted from a nut such as an almond, would fulfill a long felt need. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.